boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2
Synopsis Chapter 2, "Invade the Fortress" takes place at Slash Fortress. "You" must assault the castle and fight through waves of Knights and bosses until finally defeating their leader, McSlash. Transcript "You" is teleported to a lush canyon dotted with trees, bushes, and boulders, with a single sandy path for him to follow. After walking down the path, "You" spots a large castle fortified with a 20000 HP wooden gate. '-King: '"Okay, you've arrived at the fortress." '-King: '"That wall is in the way, take it down to progress." '-King: '"Look out!" '-King: '"Incoming hostiles!" Knights start spawning outside the gate. "You" destroys the wooden gate. '-King: '"Finish off any remaining enemies." "You" kills the remaining knights. '-King: '"Their defence has been beaten!" '-King: '"More knights will try to stop you." "You" kills the knights spawning from the hallways near the gate. The Defender arrives. '-Defender:' "Oh no, the knights have been defeated..." '-Defender: "'You must be stopped at once!" '-Defender:' "I will take you down!" "You" begins fighting Defender. '-Defender:' "Get smashed!" "You" defeats Defender. '-King: '"Nice, you took down defender!" '-King:' "You need to get to the next area, but the enemy has strategically put a lock system in place." '-King: '"I have located the mechanisms, they are levers and there are three in total." '-King: '"Hit them all and you can continue." "You" finds the levers and proceed into the next area. Heavy Knight arrives. '-Heavy Knight:' "You won't get any further than this, intruder!" '-Heavy Knight:' "I will defeat you!" "You" b''egins fighting Heavy Knight.'' '-Heavy Knight: '"You cannot stop me!" "You" defeats Heavy Knight. '-Server: '"*Wall behind Heavy Knight crumbles*" '-Server: '"*McSlash arrived!*" '-McSlash:' "I am here now." '-McSlash: '"You have really made a mess of my army." '-McSlash: '"Haven't you?" '-McSlash: '"But no matter, I will cleave you in two." '-McSlash: '"Fight me!" "You" begins fighting McSlash. '-McSlash: '"Give in!" "You" defeats McSlash. '-McSlash: '"Not yet..." '-McSlash: '"I'll show you a power wouldn't have seen before." McSlash enters Crisis Mode. '-Crisis McSlash: '"Crisis Mode!" '-Crisis McSlash:' "You won't win!" '-Crisis McSlash: '"My sword will put you down!" "You" begins fighting Crisis McSlash. '-Crisis McSlash: '"Fall to pieces!" "You" defeats McSlash. '-King: '"You cleared the fortress!" '-King: '"To be honest, I'm surprised. I remember him being more powerful..." '-King: '"Seems a bit suspicious, but oh well, we are on track to restoring the lands!" '-McSlash: '"Ughghh..." '-You:' "Well, it seems you didn't make the cut." '-McSlash:' "Oh god..." '-You: '"I guess you could call this a SLICE of life :)" '-McSlash: '"PLEASE STOP." '-You: '"Alright, I'll cut you a break, I'm gonna split." '-King: '"Well. That just happened." '-Server: '"Chapter 2 Complete: The Final Cut." '-Server: '"Chapter 2 Complete: Invade the Fortress." "You" is teleported to the next area. Trivia -The King mentions McSlash having been more powerful the last time he met him. This could possibly be hinting that a more powerful version of McSlash will be fought in the future. -Slash Fortress looks somewhat similar to the castle in D.R.D. -There is a known bug where if you destroy the castle gate before the knights spawn, the game will think that the gate has not yet been broken, and the knights will spawn infinitely, barring your progress. Category:Lore Category:Chapter 2